<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>run your fingers through my hair by pollitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720207">run your fingers through my hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt'>pollitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV), HIStory3 - 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Immortal Husbands, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor, Yu Xigu lives too, running fingers through hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafuné: The act of caressing or tenderly running fingers through a loved one’s hair.</p><p>Five couples. Five moments. A whole lot of fingers running through hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, Xiang Haoting/Yu Xigu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>run your fingers through my hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a drabble challenge from Maverick, who gave me the word <em>cafuné</em> because she knows I'm a sucker for that kind of thing. I think she thought this might be a one-and-done, but five fandoms and a whole lot of fingers in hair later, here we are.</p><p>Thank you to Mav for the inspiration and reading most of these, even if she didn't know who they were--Joe and Nicky are for her. And to my partner-in-crime, Data, thank you for encouraging and enabling me and the muses. Fandom's always more fun with you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unfurl</strong>
</p><p>It's no exaggeration to say that with one touch from Nicky, Joe is undone.</p><p>It isn't a touch to the jaw, to the heart, or to the places more intimate that can unmake Joe so completely and then rebuild him again. Although, anywhere and any time Nicky's hands are on him, Joe feels simultaneously adrift and anchored. </p><p>No, it’s the light pressure, the not-quite-sharp scratch of Nicky's nails along Joe's scalp, the feel of a curl unfurling as Nicky rolls it between his thumb and forefinger that is like touching Joe's soul. </p><p>"My love," Joe says in prayer and promise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Restoration</strong>
</p><p>"It's going to be a long flight," Hao Ting says, lifting up the armrest between them. "Why don't you get some sleep."</p><p>It sounds like the perfect idea. The anticipation of their trip mixed with the nerves over his first international flight has finally worn off, leaving Xi Gu exhausted. He shifts, draping his arm across Hao Ting's waist and resting his cheek on his boyfriend's chest.  </p><p>Xi Gu slowly drifts off to the sounds of the plane's engine and the steady rhythm of Hao Ting's heart beneath his ear, and the feel of Hao Ting's fingers in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Grasp</strong>
</p><p>In vino veritas? </p><p>Zhan Yao isn't sure, but as he stands behind where Bai Yutong is sitting on the couch, he finds himself absentmindedly running his fingers with and against the grain of Yutong's hair.</p><p>It's only after Yutong's stopped speaking, has stopped moving all together, that Zhan Yao realizes what he's been doing.</p><p>"I --" he starts, taking his hand away, only to have Yutong's hand circle his wrist. Stopping him.</p><p>"Don't. Please." </p><p>It's the <em>please</em>, a word Yutong doesn't use with him often, that stops his retreat. His fingers resume their carding and, daring, he leans down for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hunger</strong>
</p><p>What do you get when a touch-starved, risk-averse asshole and the trashmouth idiot whose hands and lips and body were made to touch him finally get to be in love?</p><p>Chaotic bliss.</p><p>"Dude, you're an octopus." Eddie says, as he's covered by a freshly-showered Richie. The scent of mint and tea tree oil fills his nose and Eddie realizes Richie's used his shampoo.</p><p>"Fuck off, Eds. You love it." Richie's voice is warm on Eddie's neck and when he lifts his head, Eddie pushes the damp hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"Never said I didn't." Eddie smiles.  "Fuck you, too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Visceral</strong>
</p><p>"That's more like it," Shao Fei says, congratulating himself on the level of self-control he's displaying by not turning the barber's chair around, climbing into Tang Yi's lap, and sliding his palms over the newly-shorn sides of Tang Yi's hair as he kisses the breath out of him.</p><p>He settles, instead, for catching Tang Yi's eyes in the mirror as they both watch and feel Shao Fei's thumb caress the soft hair at Tang Yi's temple.</p><p>"Feel better?" He asks as Tang Yi's eyes close as he nods. "Home?"</p><p>It's a miracle they make it home in one piece.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear IT and MODC canon,</p><p>Eddie and Xi Gu aren't dead. Their boyfriends were far, far too sad that you said that. So I fixed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>